theamazingworldofgumballfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel Wilson
Rachel Wilson is a minor character in The Amazing World of Gumball. She is Tobias' big sister, and believes herself to be of higher value than the younger kids. Appearance Rachel's general appearance is similar to her little brother and mother, but she more closely resembles her mother because of her humanoid stature, compared to Tobias' cloud physique. Her skin is blue in color, and her hair fades from yellow to fuchsia. Like the rest of her family, Rachel has a headband on her hair. Rachel's usual outfit consists of a white t-shirt and a yellow skirt. Episode Appearaces The Mystery: 'In the class album. 'The Party: 'She is the main character. 'The Third: 'in school. 'The Curse: 'is cameo character. 'The Ape: 'in cafeteria. 'The End: in playground. My Baby Elf: in replace Miss Achmetha Parody VeggieTales on Silly Song The Amazing World Of Gumball Movie: Her second major role - she was trapped in the void, and joins Gumball’s resistance team. Personality Rachel views herself to be of a higher class than Tobias and his friends, calling them "dumb loser babies" on occasion. At first, Rachel did not want to let Tobias' friends attend the party, but Tobias warned her that if she did not let them come, he'd tell their parents, leaving her no choice At the party, none of Rachel's friends showed up (possibly because they found out she was letting some of the younger kids attend) and as a result, she was crushed. Darwin, however, saw her crying outside and tried to comfort her by cleaning up the ruined house. Rachel was extremely happy, and gave Darwinakiss on the cheek as a thank you. This has lead many fans to believe that she might have romantic feelings for him. 'The Amazing World of Gumball: The Movie' Relationships Darwin ' ' Darwin tells her that the party is not ruined, since the underclassmen are her friends and he will personally clean up the entire house. Rachel doubts him for a moment, but when Darwin reassures her, she feels better about the party. Darwin had been cleaning up the house as promised. Rachel is very grateful and asks Darwin why he doesn't have a girlfriend. When Darwin states that he does not see the point of one, Rachel shows him and kisses him on the cheek, causing him to fall in love and faint. When she knew that Carrie and Darwin were dating she got so jealous that she made her own robot army so she can kidnap Darwin, but after she knew that what she was doing was wrong she decided to use those robots to help Gumball and his team to fight Megatron. Gallery Tumblr o3hkupnCs71u157i6o1 500.png Gumball the trouble with girls by wani ramirez-d5tj81b.jpg Tawog and herofactory crossover by henrykhaung-d6xmh3t.png rachel_by_johngrave-d46h3rq.png rq_trapped_in_the_bubble_by_kenya1130-d6xqpim.jpg Tawog rachel s new dress by kristinad121-d4czbpx.png Avengers assemble by wani ramirez-d5ojtpn.jpg Randy and friends as mii fighters by awsome185-d98swck.jpg Our favorite tawog girls by multipersonall-d4y8s2t.jpg Friday 13th by cartoondude95-d4m957z.jpg Gumball miraculous by shadesummer-dais1hr.jpg Welcome to the void by shurikenmix-dal726t.png Gxc contest entry evening summer sunset by xjayesharkyx-d55ho4q.png Gumball playtime with slenderman by wani ramirez-d5t51jz.jpg Super watterson bros by jonathanelrod-d4vvawg.png Gum eater by jonathanelrod-d4d554s.png Tawog rachel and darwin kiss by bigpurplemuppet99-d5yykw2.png Rachelvoid.png Category:TAWOG Characters Category:Heroine Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Heros Category:Protagonist Category:Former Villains Category:Gumball's Team Category:Neutral Characters Category:Team of Heroes Category:Wilson Category:TAWOG Character Category:Crossover